Lover and a Friend
by Rainbow-Panda-Chan
Summary: Danny nearly died while fighting Skulker, all because of what Sam told him about Tucker! Does Danny feel the same? WARNING: Danny x Tucker boys love. Very tasty if you like slash. OneShot.


Please bear with me, as this is my first fan fiction. I don't own Danny Phantom. That Butch Hartman guy does.

I'll add more chapters as I see fit, but I may have to change the rating to M. They might start having "fun".

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A Lover and a Friend.

Danny jolted awake, finding himself in his room. He sat up, then flinched as a jolt of pain went through his left shoulder. His thoughts trailed back to just after school. He, Sam and Tucker had been walking home when Skulker ambushed them. His thoughts weren't in the battle, but instead on a conversation with Sam earlier that day. The last thing he remembered was being slammed against a wall and hearing Tuck and Sam scream his name.

Danny looked around his room, and saw that Tucker had his head in his arms, folded on the side of the bed sleeping. Danny watched him breathe for a while, relieved to see that his best friend was alright. Danny's thoughts went back to his talk with Sam. Sam had pulled him behind the dumpsters and told him that Tucker was in love with him. Apparently he had confided this secret in her, but she felt Danny had a right to know. So the whole day after the talk, Danny's head was racing with thoughts of whether or not he loved Tucker back. Even now, he thought he knew, but was still unsure. He gently shook Tucker awake. "Danny! You're awake!" he exclaimed as he lunged at Danny and embraced him. Danny flinched as Tucker pulled back and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

His mind was gone. He was lost trying to figure out his feelings for Tuck again. Tucker's scent was a lot nicer now since he had stopped using that "Foley" crap. And even with those nerdy aviator glasses, he was pretty handsome. Danny thought about the research project, where Sam had caught a picture of himself and Tuck sleeping in each other's arms, and wondered if Tuck really was asleep.

"Danny! I said, 'Are you alright!'"

Danny snapped out of his stupor. A hint of flush was starting to form on Danny's cheeks. "Y-yeah... How'd you get me away from Skulker? I mean, I'm not a head on his wall."

Tucker whipped out his trusted PDA with a small grin. "I managed to hack back into his system. I've got him set up to run laps at the Roman Coliseum for a while" Danny didn't even so much as chuckle. He just kept his eyes to the floor, and Tucker took notice."Hey, man, are you sure you're alright?"

Danny looked up towards the door. "No. I can usually handle Skulker. I let myself get distracted. I wasn't thinking straight..." He cringed as he realized the horrible pun.

Tucker was surprised. He wasn't used to seeing Danny this upset. "C'mon, Danny, it happens to the best of us." He softly put his hand on Danny's back, and Danny turned his face away, afraid that Tuck would see how hot and red his face was turning.

Tucker stood up, rejected. "Fine. You wanna just sit here and sulk? Be my guest. See if I care." He started walking towards the door in a huff.

Danny panicked. He bolted up from his bed and stumbled towards Tucker. Tucker turned around just in time to catch Danny as he fell into his arms. Danny wrapped his arms around Tucker as tightly as he could, as the baffled techno-geek stood in amazement, a flush slowly coming over his face. "Yo, Danny, what are you-?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Danny cried as he looked up to his friend. He pulled his face up to Tucker's and pushed their lips together. Tucker was surprised, but closed his eyes slowly as he opened his mouth bit by bit, responding as if he were well practiced in the art. As he started feeling dizzy, Danny pulled away, looking straight into Tucker's eyes.

"Tuck...Sam told me." he said as they both went back to sit on the bed. " She told me that you were in love with me. That's what I was thinking about when I was fighting Skulker. I was still confused. I didn't know if I felt the same way."

Tucker huffed. "That little traitor. She's no good at keeping secrets."

Danny held Tuckers face in his hands. "I'm glad she told me. Granted, I almost wound up in Skulker's trophy case, but I wouldn't change a thing. I've realized that I love you back!"

Tucker's eyes widened as tears started to form. Danny wiped them away as he brought his lips up to meet Tucker's again. Their mouths and tongues danced together for a while before Danny yawned with fatigue.

"You've had a rough day. You deserve to rest." Tucker said as Danny lay back down, pulling Tucker down with him. He pulled Tucker into his embrace and kissed his shoulder. Tucker smiled "I love you, Danny" he murmured before they both fell asleep.

Outside the room, Sam smiled, wiped a tear from her face, and went downstairs to let Danny's parents know that Tucker was spending the night.


End file.
